(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-amino-lower-alkyl-3,4-diphenyl-1H-pyrazoles, useful as anti-depressants and analgesics.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Rosenthal, Arch. intern. pharmacodynamie, 96, 220-230 (1953) discloses 1-(2-aminoethyl)-3,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazole having local anesthetic activity; Grandberg et al., Zh. Obsch. Khim. 31, 3700-3705 (1961); C.A. 57, 9839 (1957) disclose 1-(3-aminopropyl)-3,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazole for which no utility is asserted; Torf et al., Biol. Aktivn. Soedin, Akad. Nauk SSR, 1965, 171-174; C.A. 63, 16329d (1965) disclose 1-(2-diethylaminoethyl)-3,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazole, for which no utility is described; Jones et al., J. Org. Chem. 19, 1428-1434 (1954) disclose various 1-(2-aminoethyl)-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazoles which were tested and found inactive as gastric secretory stimulants and histaminic agents; and Buchi et al., Helv. Chim. Acta, 38, 670-679 (1955) disclose 1-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)-3-phenyl-4-methyl-1H-pyrazole for which analgesic activity is asserted.
The prior art thus either fails to suggest any utility for the compounds disclosed (Grandberg et al., Torf et al., Jones et al.); and/or it discloses compounds differing from the instant compounds either in the number or positions of the phenyl groups on the pyrazole ring (Rosenthal, Grandberg et al., Torf et al., Jones et al.); or it discloses compounds differing in two or more structural features from the present species (Jones et al., Buchi et al.). In any event, none of the known art suggests the specific group of 1-amino-lower-alkyl-3,4-diphenyl-1H-pyrazoles here disclosed and claimed which owe their desired anti-depressant and analgesic activities to certain precise structural features.